The Ending's the Best Part
by AGR1010
Summary: A look into the thoughts surrounding the final scenes of Pitch Perfect
1. Chapter 1

He lost her today.

That's the first thought that runs through his mind as she wishes him good luck. She isn't his, and she never really was. She looks unsure as she says it, and that's when he knows she's lost to him, because Beca is never unsure about anything.

She wishes him good luck and all he can respond with is a half-hearted "you too."

But what he doesn't know is that she means more than just good luck. She is trying to tell him she wants whatever they had back. That she has changed and she wants to show him it.

And what she doesn't know is that when he responds his heart has just been broken in to pieces because he knew he lost her.

So they stand there in silence, one wondering why he pushed her away, and the other hoping that what she was about to do would be enough for him to take her back, enough for him to want her back

* * *

He waits in the wings still questioning why this girl can do what she does to him. He shifts his weight nervously then throws his arm down when he hears his cue in the music. He is done with Beca Mitchell. Done with the flirting. Done with the waiting. Done trying to fix her and help her.

She moves into the wings as he runs on to stage and watches him. He sings;he dances; he flirts with an acapella groupie screaming in the crowd. And he glances over at her to see if she is watching.

Beca has to bite her cheek to keep from smiling. With Bumper gone he has become the new front man of the Trebles and _Lord _has he done his job. He sings and she wishes she could run out there and apologize right there on stage. But that isn't her. She just has to watch.

* * *

The Trebles finish to the crowd screaming as the Bella's take the stage. Beca feels her stomache fluttering as she blows into the pitch pipe. She counts as Aubrey and Chloe begin their set in the typical Bella style. And then Lily breaks in and their set really starts.

He knows they've lost the minutheir Bellas begin to sing. Once upon a time Beca had complained about the lack of originality of the old Bella's. Jesse knew that if the set oftongs changed it was Beca's doing and if it was Beca's doing then it was unstoppable.

He puts his head down because he lost. He lost the ICCA's, he lost the Treble legacy, and he lost her. He begins to imagine Don't You playing and he thinks it's his minds sick little way of torturing him after his loss.

But it's her voice he hears and he looks up. And she's smiling at him. Jesse looks around to see if her dad is nearby. Nope.

And she doesn't break eye contact the entire time. She stares at him and he stares at her. And he realizes he never lost her. And he raises his fist into the air with her as she points back down at him.

And they both smile.

* * *

She runs off the stage and walks towards him. He is smiling and she is smiling but on the inside she is a little afraid. Singing to him on stage was one thing, but using her own words to apologize, totally different ball game.

Jesse spares her the need for an explanation and says simply "told you. The ending's the best part."

She responds ither typical fashion with an insult as she pulls him in for a searing kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck and his come to a rest on her waist. She pulls back with an embarrassed smile because they're in a crowded auditorium.

But then she looks into his eyes and kisses him again because you know what, this was their happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Maybe he didn't lose her.

After all you can't really say you've lost someone when they serenade you in front of the acapella world and then proceed to kiss you into oblivion. No way. She was definitely not lost.

But that left the question; what was she then. If the way she had just acted was any hint then clearly she wanted to take their thing to a _relationship. _But this was Beca Mitchell he was talking about. Hands down the most complicated girl he'd ever met. So what was she?

* * *

She won him back.

Well she hoped she did. Honestly she had screwed up so royally she didn't know if he would even take her back. If the way he kissed her was a gauge she would guess yes, but she was new to the whole "relationship with someone i can get serious with" scene. Maybe he really didn't want her back.

* * *

He pulled her into the hall as the next group began their set. Honestly he couldn't take it anymore. He spent months avoiding her, thinking about her, missing her, and he was going to spend as much time with her as possible.

Jesse pinned her against a wall and brought her face millimeters from his own. This time he made the first move and kissed her.

Unlike their adrenaline-fueled kiss in the auditorium this time both moved slowly. His hands slowly moved from her shoulder to tangle in her hair before bringing on down to rest on her waist. He then pulled away with a grin.

She went in for another kiss when he pulled back. She looked at him and told him she was sorry. And this time he believed her.

* * *

She had to be high on something.

There was no way she should be this happy. The Bella's won to no one's surprise. Honestly Becas set was unbeatable. And while the other Bella's were planning the best ways to celebrate the victory, she was entertaining thoughts all the time she had to spend with Jesse.

* * *

They walked to the hotel together hands intertwined at his insistence (he had grabbed for her hand and while Beca was surprised, she had let him take it with only a mutter of "nerd.")

As they walked he looked down at their fingers and wondered how the hell he'd been this lucky. All of two hours ago he had thought she was never going to be his and now she was letting him hold her hand. They took the elevator up to his floor and by unspoken agreement went straight to his room.

He opened the door and invited her in with a deep bow. She giggled as his dorkiness then brought his face up for another slow kiss. She backed him into the room towards the couch again laughed again when his knees hit the back of it and he tumbled onto the cushions taking her with him.

Jesse rolled them over so the was underneath him and, in between peppering her face with kisses whispered "I missed you"

Eventually she sat up and had a serious look on her face as she said "here's the deal."

_This is it _he thought. _This is where she says that she doesn't want a relationship._

_"_I think that in honor of the Bellas kicking some Treble ass with Simple Minds, we should watch The Breakfast Club."

He stared at her blankly for a second and then realized that he was totally and completely head over heels in love with this girl.

And she was his.

* * *

***not so sure how I feel about this chapter...**


End file.
